Cranky
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: Roy Mustang has been in a bad mood recently. What could be the reason? RoyAi


**A/N:** Finally, I were able to convert this idea of mine into words. XD This is very short. Enjoy reading everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

* * *

Cranky

The sun is shining brightly, the birds are singing and the fresh morning breeze is blowing gently. This is such a beautiful day but not for a certain colonel.

Since the moment Roy Mustang woke up, He's been cursing the sun for shining so bright because it almost blinded him when he accidentally looks out the window and the sun's ray is seeping through it. He also hated the noisy birds who kept on chirping outside. It's pretty obvious that he's such in a bad mood today. Well, he's been in a bad mood for days now.

He arrived in his office late as usual. He yawned as he entered the room that frown not living his face. His subordinates didn't bother to greet him because they knew that they'll just get a snarl from their commanding officer.

Roy sat on his desk that is already full of paper works. He began working furiously; cursing under his breath and muttering how can these kinds of thing will help him reach the top. He stopped for a while and he looked around the room.

"Where is Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asked looking at Sergeant Feury. Feury jumped a little as he heard the colonel's voice. He stared at him, unable to answer.

"Well?"

Silence.

"I'm asking you Sergeant! Where is-!"

"I- She was still unable to go to work sir!" Feury replied, his voice was kinda shaky.

Colonel Mustang sighed and he get back to work. His lieutenant has been absent for a week now. They said that she was sick. He hated it when there's a lot of work to do and one of his subordinates is not there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I hate it when the colonel is being like that." Breda commented as they sat in the cafeteria. Once break time came, they scrambled out of the door not bothering to look at their colonel. They knew what's going to happen and they don't want to be around their colonel.

"Man, he's been like that for a week now." Havoc said as he lights another cigarette.

"I don't want to be around him when he's in a bad mood. He's so scary." Feury complained, remembering the times when the Colonel was shouting at him while giving orders or when their commanding officer is not satisfied with their work.

"I wonder what makes him to be in a bad mood. To tell you the truth, I've never seen him like this." Falman said this time before he took a sip on his coffee.

The four men looked at each other, thinking of some reasons but they just shrugged their shoulders and they continued eating, not that excited to get back to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy left their military building still with that annoyed frown on his face. This day is like the past days, so annoying, irritating and like the other days, very worst. Everything annoyed him, even his subordinates. He hated this day and maybe the next day too.

He arrived at his house a few moments later. He went his room to have a shower and change after that he went to the kitchen to fix himself a dinner but his phone suddenly rings. Scratching his head, he walked towards his phone, he's more annoyed now because someone disturbed him. Whoever this is should have a good reason why he or she's calling this late at night.

"Hello?" he said with that irritated voice.

"Colonel?" said a lady's voice in the other line.

It took time before he could answer back. He was surprised to hear from her after a long time.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Well, I just want to inform you that I'll be coming back to work tomorrow. I'm sorry if I've been absent for so long. I just need a lot of rest but I'm fine now." Riza said, she didn't know that her voice was calming the colonel's nerves. He's feeling of resentment over everything is now gone.

"Okay. I understand. See you tomorrow, then." Roy said before hanging up the receiver.

And finally, after a long time, a smile slowly formed on the colonel's face.

The next day is just like the other day, the sun is shining brightly and the birds are singing. This is such a beautiful day especially for a certain colonel.

Roy Mustang greeted this morning with a smile on his face. He starts humming a melody when he went out to go to work and he even greeted the soldiers in the military, cheerfully. When he arrived in his office, he met his subordinate's surprised and curious faces.

"Good morning! A great day isn't it?" he said to them as he walks towards his desk.

"You're late again colonel." Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said as she hands out some paper works.

Roy looked at her and he flashed him a wide smile. "Good morning Lieutenant. Welcome back."

Havoc, Breda, Feury and Falman was really surprised to see their colonel like that but as they looked at the situation, they finally knew the reason why their colonel has been so cranky the past week. When Riza Hawkeye walked passed them, the four of them uttered "Thank you" in unison, earning a surprised look from her.

* * *

**A/N:** There. How was it? I know it's so short but I hope you still enjoyed reading it. ^^ You must be wondering why I uploaded a fic after saying that I'll have a little break from writing it's just that this story has been in my mind for a long time now, I just want to let it out so the previous ideas for my other fics and new ideas that are just coming in my mind wouldn't get mixed up. Enough said. XD Please** REVIEW**!!! Thank you so much for reading! ^^


End file.
